Happily Ever After
by edwardcullenlvr17
Summary: Set after 6x13, Klaine baby isn't born yet though. Blaine finds a lost scared boy and befriends him. He helps him like he helped Kurt. Watch as he finds his own love story. Summary sucks, better one inside. Rated T to be safe, I own nothing! Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to New York

**Hey Guys! I got an inspiriation to do a cross over with Glee and two OC's I've been working on for a while. I'm setting this after 6x13. Klaine's baby hasn't been born yet though. **

** Blaine comes across a nervous 19 year old boy who is lost on his way to his first day at pre-med school. He befriends him and helps him through hardships of living alone in the big apple and helping him in the same way he helped Kurt all those years ago. **

**Canon Pairings: Klaine, RachelxJesse, Brittana, and Liam(OC)xNoah(OC)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone you recognize. I own none of the songs featured in this fiction. I only own Liam and Noah and my version of the Klaine baby. **

I stumbled out of the taxi, looking around me. I had no idea what I was doing. Why did I insist I was ok by myself? I was in the biggest city I had ever been in, alone, and I had no idea where I was going. Glancing down at the paper in my hand I remembered that I was supposed to be at the dorm in a couple hours for orientation. I don't know why I didn't have the taxi drop me off there. I walked in a direction I thought was right, not paying attention to where I was going. I walked a ways before slamming head first into someone.

"oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I just am lost and I was trying to find this place and I wasn't paying any attention to-" I stuttered, blushing beet red.

"It's quite alright. I wasn't paying attention either." The man replied, I looked up at him nervously. "Hey, calm down. Where are you going? Maybe I can help. I'm Blaine by the way, Blaine Anderson."

"Noah...Noah Dawson. And I'm trying to find NYU. I'm supposed to be at the dormitories in a couple hours for orientation. I'm a new student in their pre-med program...you probably don't care..." I stuttered out, looking back down.

"Hey, do you want to walk with me? I work at a diner across the street. I could get you where you need to be safely." Blaine said softly, watching me carefully.

"Um...sure...I'd like that." I replied softly.

Blaine lead the way, opposite the direction I was originally headed, great. We walked in silence for a while. I usually was pretty open and I had always found it easy to make friends yet for some reason I was a nervous wreck. Maybe it was because of the new city. I'd lived near the city for a couple years now but hadn't ever really been to the big apple.

"So how long have you been in New York Noah?" Blaine asked.

"Well I lived in Poughkeepsie with my parents for the last couple years, this is my first time in New York City." I said, feeling a little more comfortable.

"I like Poughkeepsie, I was there on a trip with my husband, Kurt, last month. We've been back in New York for about five years now, we were in Ohio for a year, then before that we were in New York for two years but we both grew up in Ohio." Blaine said, looking at the sky.

" Wow, you've moved back and forth a lot...Oh god I'm sorry that was really forward..." I stammered.

"Hey, it's okay Noah. We had some issues but we dealt with them and now we're here to stay." Blaine replied.

We walked in silence for a few more blocks, making a few turns here and there. I wanted to know Blaine's story and get to know him, even though he was considerably older than me and married he seemed like a really down to earth guy and I have to admit, growing up in Ohio which isn't the most gay friendly community must have been hard.

"It's okay Noah, you can ask me any questions you might have." Blaine said, seeming to have read my mind. I blushed, I couldn't believe that I was that easy to read.

"How was it? Growing up in Ohio?" I asked.

"Hard. Especially after I came out. I had a bit of a hard time at my first high school, moved to a private school where I met Kurt, then got up the courage to go back to public school to be with him. Had a little bit of a hard time there as well but not as bad as my first school and I always had Kurt. We broke up in my senior year after he came up here, he was a grade above me, but we got back together six months later. Got engaged, broke up again. Then got married. We both coached glee clubs during the time we were broken up the second time, out in Ohio. I am so glad we got out though. I miss his father like nuts when we're here, but we're always welcome to go down and visit." Blaine said.

"His father? What about yours? If you don't mind me asking...I'm sorry if I'm overstepping." I said softly.

"It's fine, I'm over it all. Me and my father don't get along, he's highly homophobic and I just don't care to put myself in that company. My father-in-law is the epitome of accepting though, he's been a father to me since I met Kurt." He stated, a serene smile gracing his face, his hazel eyes sparkling.

"I can tell you really like him." I remarked, wishing I could find someone who makes me as happy as this Kurt guy seems to make Blaine. "And I can tell your husband and you are a great couple."

"Why thank you...You'll have to meet Kurt sometime. I'd love to be your friend if you wanted." he offered.

"Sure. And I'd like to meet him eventually."

Blaine smiled brightly, his eyes scrunching up slightly. He gestured to a building.

"I'll let him know. Here we are. Hey, put your number in, I'll text you sometime and we can plan something." he said, handing me his phone. I nodded, typing in my phone number before handing it back to him. "Good luck in school, talk soon?"

"Thanks, and definitely!" I answered, glancing down at my phone when it buzzed with a text Blaine sent to be sure I had his number as well.

Blaine waved and walked into a diner as I turned to walk into the building he had gestured to.

First day in New York City and I already had a friend. I think I'm gonna like it here.


	2. Chapter 2: Kid Sisters and Dinner Plans

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter two of Happily Ever After! I'm going to try to post updates to this story Fridays and Tuesdays, if I can't do two days a week I'll try to at least get Fridays as update days! I'm going to actually finish this project this time! **

**I have an idea of where I want this story to go but if you guys have any suggestions to things you might want to see please let me know! I'm also going to ask for votes to what the Klaine baby should be Boy or Girl? I also need boy name ideas and a vote between two girl names I have picked out. I will share the girl name ideas I have at the end of this chapter! **

**As always I own nothing you recognize. I do own Noah, Emma (Who will be introduced in this chapter) and Liam as they are my own characters. **

"So Noah, how was your first day at school? I wanna know EVERYTHING! Are your teachers nice? Did you meet any boys? Do you have a boyfriend already!? Spill!"

I chuckled at Emma's excitement. Emma is my overexcited 13 year old kid sister. She was born when I was 7 years old. I'd do anything for her. She looks nothing like me as I got our father's looks, she got our mother's. I had brown hair and blue eyes, she had brown eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"Calm down kidlet. School was okay, the teachers are teachers, not mean but not like cuddly nice either. I did meet someone though he's married already and we're just friends. His name is Blaine and he's cool. He's offered to show me around the town." I replied, sitting on my bed in my dorm room.

"Ooh...Getting it on with a married man I didn't peg you for that type Big Brother. Details details!" Emma taunted.

"Ok first off, I'm not "getting it on" with anyone. Second, I don't think it's any of your business kid sister." I joked. " But anyway, I ran into him on my way to the school, he helped me get to where I was going, we talked a bit, I got his number and we're going to set a time and date to get together, me, him, and his husband to talk. He's just a friend."

"So no new boyfriends I can embarrass you in front of? Boo..." Emma pouted.

"No. and you know I've never had a boyfriend before." I laughed softly.

"You're no fun. Oh crap, I gotta go brother. I got homework and Mom's giving me the look. She'll call later I'm sure."

"Okay Em. Go do your homework I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too big brother." She said before hanging up the phone.

I sighed and got started on the pile of homework I'd been assigned today. I had to write an introduction paper for my english class, an introduction speech for my oral communications class, work through a chemistry worksheet, and do some biology work. I had my work cut out for me if I wanted to graduate early. I thankfully got quite a few credits done through High School with AP classes. So if all went according to plan I was set to graduate in just two years.

I jumped a few hours later when my phone started buzzing again, looking at my screen I quickly opened my phone.

**From Blaine: Hey Noah! I just wanted to know if Friday night at the Spotlight Diner worked to meet up? Kurt wants to meet you. **

**To Blaine: Friday night works great! What time?**

**From Blaine: Say 7? My shift ends then and Kurt will already be there. **

**To Blaine: Sounds great! See you then!**

**From Blaine: See you then!**

I pocketed my phone again and finished up my Biology homework, finally flopping down on my bed with my laptop ready for some alone time with me and netflix. I scrolled through my recently watched and happily clicked on "Doctor Who" and settled in to immerse myself in the TARDIS with Doctor and Rose.

Of course I was riddled to tears a few hours later after Rose and the Doctor were separated. I stopped netflix after the episode finished and went to find solace in Youtube. I spent another couple hours on Youtube before shutting my computer, changing into a tank top and a pair of shorts and going to bed, needing to be up at 7 am to get to my 8 am Chemistry lab.

The next morning I cursed my choice to get up this early for a chemistry lab. Chemistry really wasn't my favorite class, I was still good at it, I just didn't like it. I really just wanted to crawl back into bed. I spent the day in and out of class, grabbing food whenever I had the chance and really counting down the hours until Friday when it was finally the weekend.

Of course I got another pile of homework and spent a few hours working on that, then talking to my parents and Emma again. I really missed being home with them, it was really strange living alone in the city, it was too loud. Too big, but at the same time I loved it. I loved how busy it was, I loved how alive it was. How alive it made me feel to walk down the street. I loved the food, I loved the streets, and oh my god the coffee was amazing!

I shook my head to stop myself from thinking too much about the coffee, but instead my mind flew back to Britain. I was born in Phillips Wisconsin, but when I was 5 years old I moved to Liverpool for 10 years. I loved it there. I made a lot of friends, and I loved the atmosphere. It was also where I came out. If you haven't already guessed it, yep I'm gay. Nope, my family really doesn't care. They just want me happy. I want to be back there, but at the same time I'm glad I came to New York.

I sighed and opened my laptop again, I spent a few hours surfing the internet, watching trending videos and even watching a couple episodes of Doctor Who before going to bed.

This week was dragging longer than I really thought it could. I thought time flew when you were busy? I guess not...

**Okay guys! There is Chapter 2! Updating twice in such a short time I'm kind of impressed. Kinda short chapter again but I'm hoping they'll get to be longer as the story unfolds more and as more characters are brought in. Kurt will be in the next chapter, as well as Blaine again, and I might decide to introduce Liam too but I'm not sure yet. That might wait for Chapter 4. **

**So! Voting time! Do you want the Klaine baby to be a boy or a girl? And I need boy names! **

**I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter that I had two girl names figured out and just needed to decide between them. Vote using reviews. **

**The names are: Elizabeth Grace Anderson-Hummel, or Eva Marie Anderson-Hummel.**


End file.
